


Under the Mistletoe

by AzureDarknessYugi



Series: Son of Storms [14]
Category: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Christmas Smut, Cowgirl Position, F/M, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Mistletoe, Mother-Son Relationship, Parent/Child Incest, Reverse Cowgirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-25 20:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17127986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: After setting up the Christmas decorations Lightning gives her son a very nice present while under the mistletoe.





	Under the Mistletoe

"That's the last of it," Arthur said finishing putting last of the Christmas decorations. He wipes the sweat from his brow. Walking towards the tree looks to see if all the presents are all in place. It blows his mind that he is giving a gift to Snow. Someone who let just say has a rocky relationship but it's going to be a new year, so this is a chance for a new beginning.

Tho it going to forgive Snow for years of slavery and abuse in the old world. The scars Snow left behind is still on Arthur's body. His horrid treatment to her son did make Lightning mad enough so she would kill him on the spot. But she manages to gain enough self-control and saves his soul. Lightning did leave him badly hurt tho.

What made Arthur decide to give Snow a present is because he doesn't what to live with a heart full of resentment. Every time he sees Snow wants to do great harm to his uncle. Arthur did say that to Lightning. It did trouble her that Arthur has those thoughts. Which is why she gives her son as much as she can.

Careful to not smoother him in it. They are times where she needs to. Like when Arthur's anger became too much. Triggered by either asshole classmates or Snow accidentally reminding Arthur of their past back at Yusnaan. That entire city is like his prison. Forced to do anything to fight in the arena to work in a brothel.

Arthur was walking as he reminisces notices he is under the mistletoe, "I don't remember putting that." he said rubbing his chin. It looks a bit different but he put his finger on it. Are the leafs a different colour? Or is that strange ribbon that was tied to it. As he thought about it hears a familiar voice come from behind him.

"That was me." Lightning said. Turning to his mother's voice sees she is wearing a leather skintight bodysuit. They were a few gaps in the suit allowing some skin to show, "I decide to give your gift early," Lightning said with a smile. Seeing Lightning in that Arthur's face becomes bright red. Giggling, Lightning walks up to her son.

"You know what to do once under a mistletoe, right?" Lightning asked with a knowing smile. Still blushing, Arthur nods. Lightning and Arthur presses their bodies together as they did Lightning's large bosom pressed up against her son. They did not hesitate to lock lips. A bit of Lightning's lipstick smears on Arthur's bottom lip.

It didn't bother Arthur at all. He wraps his arms around his mother's hourglass frame. His hands are close to her ass. Lightning in the meantime is slowly undoing Arthur's dress shirt. Arthur moves his tongue over Lightning's lips. She opens them up, allowing her son access. Arthur did not hesitate to entwine his tongue with hers.

Once the kiss grew more passionately feel each others body. Lightning is impressed that her son's kiss is making her head spin. Also causing her do become horny. Still kissing Arthur, Lightning opens his pants and pulls out his cock. She wraps her hand around his manhood and strokes it. Arthur is about to back away to ask what Lightning is doing but, she has a hand behind his head.

Accepting the situation he is in Arthur closes his eyes and lets the pleasure from his mother's lips and hands wash over him. Having a little fun before the party soundly like a good idea for Arthur. Lightning rubs the tip before rubbing her son's shaft. His cock is so thick that Lightning can just fully grasp it. Can't wait for it to be inside her.

She is getting wet with anticipation. Her pussy gains a hunger for Arthur's cock. It tasted other but her son is her all-time favourite. Able to thoroughly satisfy her. Something many failed to do. Sometimes the best things are closer to home.

Feeling Arthur is hard enough brakes the kiss and goes on her knees. Opening his eyes Arthur sees his mother pulling down the zipper on her suit. Allowing her large breasts to bounce out freely. Holding them, Lightning wraps them around her son's massive cock, "Like that?" Lightning asks in a very seductive tone while moving her tits up and down on his shaft.

"Yes!" Arthur said moaning. He puts both his hands on Lightning's shoulders and moves his hips roughly. Matching her movements somewhat. He was going a little faster. Lightning went slowly because she likes teasing him. Finding it fun. Arthur didn't think so but Lightning makes it up to him, "I'm going to cum!" Arthur said groaning.

"Better cum in my mouth Arthur. We have guests coming." Lightning said. Swiftly taking his cock into her mouth. She rubs the base with her fingers and sucks the rest. Still in a teasing mood Lightning bobs her head slowly. She utterly loves how Arthur's cock fills her mouth and his taste is superb. Her tongue can't stop moving.

Causing Arthur to buck his hips. He knows is trying to make him cum but held back. Lightning knows what he is doing slightly smiles and bobs her head faster. Also sucks harder. Playtime is over. They did have enough time to enjoy themselves, "Lay down sweetheart." Lightning said. Patting Arthur's thigh.

"Okay," Arthur said nodding. Right as he did Lightning's pussy moves right over his face. Pulling on the zipper Arthur sees Lightning is not wearing any panties. Moving his hands up and grabs Lightning's ass cheeks then pulls her down. Lightning moans when Arthur starts to eat out her pussy. It motivates her to resume sucking her son off.

Mother and son please each other orally. Arthur sucks on Lightning's clit while fingering her pussy and ass. Lightning thoroughly enjoys that. Any pussy juices Lightning leaks out Arthur licks it up. Meanwhile, Lightning was sucking his cock and uses her breasts to rubs his shaft. Red lipstick stains his cock. Arthur doesn't mind because that happened before.

Soon Lightning and Arthur cums at the same time. After drinking all of her son's cum Lightning pulls his cock out with a wet pop, "So tasty!" she said licking her lips. Seeing he still rock hard Lightning gets a nice idea. Looking at the grandfather clock said with a nod "We got enough time." She moves a little forward.

Until her pussy is right over his cock. She rubs the tip against her womanhood before she impales herself with it, "Oh, yeah!" Lightning moans as she bounces on her son's large, thick cock. She can feel shocks of pleasure course through her whole body, whenever Arthur's cock hits her womb. That sensation Lightning loves very much.

Arthur can hear leather crunching as well lewd wets sounds coming from Lightning's pussy. Which it warm, tight, and very wet. With half opened eyes Arthur sees his mother's ass jiggle right in-front of him. He gives her ass a nice massage so she can get more pleasure, "Arthur!" Lightning said moaning. Her head is slightly tilted back and she has her eyes closed.

Which shot back open because Arthur is fingering her ass. Lightning moans louder because her son is attacking her weak point. Some men she once dated discovered this weakness but Arthur is the one who knows how at attack it effectively, "You like that mother?" Arthur asked. Moving his hips in time with Lightning's.

"Yes! I do!" Lightning said loudly. Arthur groans because his mother's pussy squeezes his cock. It almost made him cum but Arthur holds back the best he can. Even with all the pleasure flowing through her can notice Arthur is getting good at suppressing his urge to cum. With her son still inside her, turns around.

Putting her hands on Arthur's biceps Lightning moves her hips again while biting her lower lip. It could be the ecstasy messing with his head but Arthur thought he saw hearts in his mother's eyes. Pushing that aside, Arthur never saw his mother's gaze so lustful before. It didn't scare him. Instead, is getting excited.

The lust in his own eyes matches Lightning's.

"Are you going to cum now?" Lightning asked with drool slowly dripping out the corner of her mouth.

"Not yet," Arthur said moaning. He tries to sound confident but Lightning is not falling for it. She knows her son well enough he is going to blow at any moment. Because he exploited her weakness it is her turn to exploit his. Pinning his arms down Lightning smothers Arthur with her very big boobs. Making sure he can breathe.

Moaning, Arthur moves his head side-to-side. The natural scent Lightning has makes his head spin. Lightning smiles because Arthur is trying to get at her nipple. By the time he did find it his cock released a huge amount of cum. Lightning cries out in pleasure as Arthur fills her up, "Merry Christmas, Arthur." Lightning said moving down and kisses him.

"Merry Christmas, mother," Arthur said kissing back. His heart full of merriment. He can't wait for new years.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays to you all.


End file.
